bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nights of Blood
The day was new. The fresh smell of the wet grass, and the residue of the nights rain was sweet. The air was warm, and gentle to the touch. The open field was ripe with beauty and tranquility. The newly arisen sun was blazing in the sky, heating the earth's crust just enough to compliment the warm summer day. Lying ahead was a paticular section of Rukongai in which many citizens lived freely and peacefully. Entering the section he walked the streets with a half-smile as he came from a the Shino Academy from yet another teaching session at the academy. After a couple of hours, Seiji continued on, however now he was in Seireitei. Bearing a full fledged frown, he stopped in a park near the 9th Division barracks. Sitting atop a bench, the sun was fully ahead in the sky. The intense heat of it as it was high in the sky was much to be appreciated by Seiji Satonaka, a member of the 11th Division and proud warrior. Welcoming the heat, Seiji closed his eyes before he remembered exactly where he was. "Tch. Maybe I'll go say hi." he murmered before walking toward the 9th Division barracks. It had been nearly a week since Seiji had last been in Soul Society, and catching up with his older sister might be somewhat enjoyable. Or atleast more enjoyable then the previous mission he had been sent on. He sported a set of new scars from it, but not as many as he would like, hence the frown from earlier. Sipping tea with her aunt on the roof of the barracks, Ekatarina Satonaka noticed her younger brother walking into the 9th division area. "Oh? Seiji is here? I haven't seen him in who knows how long. No matter, I'm sure he's just out to look for a fight anyway. There's no need to get involved when I'm sure someone down there will be more than happy to oblige in order to fill his thrist." "Wow, not really in a good mood to see me, huh, sis." Seiji said with a cocky smirk as he floated to the top of the roof. Noting the scars on along the rightside of his face, he looked back at his sister, and following that, his aunt. "I just came from a lil fight. Wasn't nothin' much, but still." he said unconcerned and calmly. "Your too pretty to be mean to me, sis. Hi aunt." Seiji said hastily before searching the area for Tenma's spiritual pressure. Feeling no immediate residue of Tenma's energy, he increased his own spiritual pressure making it more evident to all those around. "Ya' know where Tenma is?" "Why would you come to the 9th division ''looking for Tenma? When you know completely well that he's in the 1st division. And before we get statrted in another argument, its not that I don't want to see you. I just tire of your fighting and Tenma's nonchalant attitude/overyl strict attitude swap that can happen at the drop of a hat. You both need to grow up already and realize that there are more important things to be fighting for. After all....that's what father would have wanted." The last of Ekatarina's words trailed off into a whisper. Like always, Seiji was at odds with his family, however this time was different. Yes, like all siblings he bickered endlessly with his brothers and sisters, however Ekatarina's words echoed toward the end, lingering in his head. In truth, he had come here to see his family, but her attitude was an immediate turn-off. "What do you mean what he would have wanted! Where the hell is father!" he said aloud, uneased by Ekataria's tone and choice of words. "Oh...that's right." Ekatarina mumbled as she watch her aunt jump down to the ground below "You deal with telling him Ekatarina. Its your brother so its best if you were alone if you told him." Medaka sighed as she slowly descended down to the ground. Ekatarina smiled faintly as she looked at her younger brother. "I forgot that you wouldn't have heard as you were out on a mission. Well..while you were away, father was killed in a scheme by Shori Keihatsu the former Captain of the 13th Division, in an attempt to frame the Captain Commander and get her executed. However, he was found out, but it was too late for father." For a moment, Seiji remained silent. His entire being shattered at that moment, and a surge of depression sunk over him. He shut his mouth, clinches his hands yet his wide, teary eyes already gave away how he felt. His heart sped up, as he felt entirely isolated as the words his sister said lingered in his mind like an echo in a cave. His sorrow was evident, however most likely an unexpected to all present Seiji began to weep. Slow sobbing tears rolled down his face and kissed his clinched fists beneath him before continuing its path, and dropping to the ground. "...She's not lying. This isn't a joke. Father is dead...." he thought to himself while he continued his wailing. Turning around for the moment and wiping his face, no more tears where shed, and his body began to tense up. Still in shock, Seiji didn't wish to cry anymore. That wouldn't bring him back, nor would anything else through conventional means. Now, his face was stone cold, impassive and emotionless. A brief moment passed before he spoke, "..Shori, eh? And, your sitting here, huh..!" It was clear that his sorrow manifested itself into rage. Irked by no immediate respone, Seiji body stiffened as the tension in the air could be felt, his face still motionless. "Damn idiots. Thirteen damn Captains and you kept keep the peace. I'm gone one mission and a person dies!" he growled, before raising his blade and stricking the air in fruitless anger, a blast was commanded forth and struck the ground. "I can't believe the Satonaka are just sitting here like cowards. We have to go kill Shori if he was strong enough to beat dad!" Sighing, Ekatarina shook her head. "Still such an ignorant little boy. What in the world thinks any of us would stand a chance if Shori killed father so easily? If such a feat were accomplished so easily, don't you think any of the other Captains would have done so long ago?" Ekatarina slapped the table as she reached the end of her question and began shaking her head once more. "That guy.....he shapes the world to how he sees fit. It sickens me. That zanpakuto of his is quite deadly." "I don't give a rat ass if he's strong!" Seiji shouted, his thundering voice only got louder as Ekatarina's words fluttered in the air. "The Captains are weaker than I am. I really don't give a fuck how strong that piece o' shit is?! He screws with one Satonaka, he's screwin' with us all!!" As he wildly shouted, his words were both sincere and maddening. He wasn't the type to avenge anyone, but he was the type who loves fighting. He was mad that his chance to fight father vanished, but even more so, knowing that his father was dead and Shori got to walk away thinking that he wouldn't get whats coming to him. With anger, he slapped his fist down onto the table; shattering it. "I can't believe your too much of a coward to help! You and Tenma, both some damn weaklings!" As Seiji finished his sentence a blade was placed at his neck causing a shallow wound. "Now you listen here. We're weak cowards? What does that make you who couldn't even sense my presence behind you? You must be lower than the scum beneath my feet. Before you continue rambling and spouting your nonsense, I suggets you realize your flaws and fix them quite quickly. Have you come into contact with your zanpakuto spirit yet? Do you honestly think brute strength is going to be sufficient enough to defeat a man who murdered father? If your mind is truly that unevolved then I should just end your life right here, you miserable annoying brat." An angered voice spoke into Seiji's ear causing Ekatarina to look up. "Oh. There you are Tenma. I suppose you heard Seiji then. I can't remember the last time the three of us were all together like this." Ekatarina smiled as she looked up to her two brothers. "I'm disgusted with the lot o' ya! You talk down to me like your all perfect. Trust me brother, I don't need to sense you or contact with anything to kick you ass...Like I said..Cowards!!" Seiji stepped forward, before flashed stepping to the ground. "You just sit back and watch our father die, and neither of you have the guts to strike back." He yelled, retaining his immense anger at the moment, he stomped onto the ground. "..and all things aside brother, you don't have the guts to end anyones life, but I do!" he said, directing his anger toward Tenma and also in respone to his brothers unexpected entrance. As his voice trailed to the end, it was clear that he was calling out his brother; urging a battle out of him. His slanted, vile gaze directed toward Tenma slowly changed as he stared out both his siblings with extreme distaste. ''"I can't believe we're related." he thought. Slowly gliding down from the rooftop, Ekatarina and Tenma smiled as they drew their respective zanpakuto. "Now, now. Little brother. Why are you being so angry? Did you forget to take your nap?" Tenma smiled as he cracked his neck. "Say....Ekatarina. You don't mind if I go all out do you?" "Why would I mind? The little one wants a fight so its a fight he will get. Don't hold back on my account." Ekatarina smirked wickedly as she blew a kiss at Seiji. "Well then. Let's see if you have the capabilities to even match up to me little brother. I don't really have to do much to tame a wild beast like you." Tenma yawned as he began releasing his reiatsu throughout the area. "All it takes is a little bit of control....." "yea, control" he murmuered, mockingly. Clearly unimpressed and disgusted with the behavior of his siblings. Most of all, referring to him as "little brother". Accepting Ekatarina's kiss, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and sent her way a small half-smile. He was always fond of her beauty, but her nature wasn't one to behold, atleast for Seiji it wasn't. Even more so, he held a bitter rivalry with his brother. One sided maybe, but a rivalry nonetheless, he desired to battle him just as he wished to battle father and Van. Unpleased, he casually stood with an erect posture that defined his clear resolve of battle. "You got the guts to attack me, Tenma, or shall I slice you down in my first move." "Oh? If you're sure little Seiji, then I suppose I can't hold back." Dashing forward, Tenma suddenly vanshed before reappearing at his younger brother's side with his blade drawn. Pivoting on his left foot, Tenma spun around, using the centrifugal force to increase the speed and force of his strike. "Better be careful brother...." A sneer could be seen across the Elder Satonaka's young face as he began increasing the range of his spiritual energy. "Just a little more and you'll be my little pet for sure." Drawing his blade, he deflected his brothers attack with no time to spare. With a clean defense, he countered the attack and gave Tenma a "gentle" push away, reinforced by his spiritual power. Throughout, he remained at a high spiritual level, ready to attack or defend if need be. Bearing a insolent smirk, Seiji proceeded to swing his blade toward Tenma's waist. With a swift, horizontal strike his stride was gentle, controlled and retained. His body relaxed as only his wrist and arm flew along the course toward Tenma. Meanwhile, from the corner of his left eye he eyed Ekatarina carefully, thoughtfulness emanated from his as anyone could clearly see his concern with the powerful forces he was now facing. "3...2....1" Tenma said with a smile on his face as he pointed toward Seiji's blade sending a reeling back and aiming to cleave its weilder's own head off. "You really should learn better brother. Against me....well you're useless. All you are is one giant mass of muscles waiting to be torn apart. You are nothing but a cowardly weakling that hides behind a facde of being tough and acting as though he have experienced hardships, even though your father was a Captain so you pretty much have things handed to you on a silver platter. Get over yourself you failure! You were nothing but a dissapointment to father anyway." A sly smirk ran across Tenma's face as he spoke these words to his younger brother. Letting go of his blade easily, it fell to the ground and with his open hand Seiji thrusted his open palm forth which grabbed onto Tenma's attire "Handed to me on a silver plate. Bullshit! You haven't seen nor felt the physical pain I've endured" as his voice trailed off, Seiji' words loud, screaming words hid his own suffering soul and the despair that resonated from his heart. Always feeling as the underdog, Seiji desired to thrive and defeat those who stood in his way; that was his emotional pain. But now, Seiji felt confident as his stared into Tenma's eyes blankly, "Don't act like this'll be a cake walk brother. You may have powerful techniques, and clearly overconfident, but your too straightforward. How dare you think because of your abilities you can defeat me. Thats idiotic. It isn't the power you have but how you use it, and what your capabilities are." Seiji gulped before continuing, his hand clinching onto Tenma's shirt, restricting him from reeling backwards. "You have the potential to do great things, but that damn attitude of yours it stopping you from realizing anything. You sit in your little quaters as the son of a Captain and you think that you can do anything..same with you..Ekatarina. Sigh, this is why I don't associate myself with you cowards. Afraid to make a move, and too scared to even do anything to learn more or come closer to the guy who killed father!" Releasing Tenma, he pushed him away angrily. Swiftly turning around, he spat at the ground. "For an older brother your an asshole" he spat, his words only adding to his previous irate speech. Negligently letting his blade fall to the ground, Seiji slowly leaned down to the ground and grabbed hold of his blade. Tossing it onto his shoulder, he slowly walked away, bearing more disdain for his kin then before. Ekatarina burst out in laughter at her brother's words. "All I hear is you whining, grow up already." She smiled as she shook her head watching Tenma stand still. "Though, Seiji....you've done it now. As a Satonaka, you should know better than to turn your back...." The last of her words trailing off into the wind as if it were an ominous warning. Standing still and looking at the ground, Tenma stood still holding his blade in his hand, as he stood in shock at the sheer idiocy at his brother's words. "Overconfidence? I rely on my abilities to win my fights?" Wiping his mouth to rid himself of the drool now forming, Tenma gripped his zanpakuto as he walked toward Seiji from behind. "You really have no clue about ANYTHING do you? We are just sitting around? How much of a fool are you? If you want to speak as an adult on a topic you know nothing of, then I will smite you down with the wrath of a God in order to put you in your place. Subjugate, Seisui!" As he released his zanpakuto, he manipulate the phenomena around himself causing his own body to fly toward Seiji and stabbing his younger brother through the torso from behind. "Konjo!" Running a vibrational pulse through his younger brother's body, Tenma smiled manically as he aimed to show his brother how easily one could be killed by someone they think wouldn't harm them. "TENMA!---" Ekatarina covered her mouth in shock as she watched Seiji's blood spill out onto the ground. Retrieving his blade and slinging off the blood, Tenma wiped his face once more. "Brother....before you speak next time, make sure you know the facts. Its not that I'm overconfident, I just know how to push your buttons. You run on edge all the time and you wear your heart on your sleeve, if you keep doing that, one of these days you're gonna wind up with a hole in your mind much like the one I just put through your chest." With that, Tenma reversed the flow of phenomena in the area removing the wound but leaving the sensation of the attack in his younger brother. "I've had much worse done" Seiji paused as he glanced back, his eyes slanted and uncaring. "You aren't as nearly as strong as you think you are, and you should have made that wound hit me in a more fatal spot" he added, turning around his gaze swayed directly to Ekatarina and then to Tenma "What I speak is true...And, as of turning my back on you guys. Well, I should have done that a long time ago." he finished, moving his palm to where the wound once was. "You lack the sincere depth of a murderer" he thought, feeling Tenma's thought and emotions as if they were his own. Impatiently, he shook his head sideways in a brisk manner "A man has dared to strike our family. My family. Dared to do so. I'm not whining, I'm telling you...if you have any pride at all" Seiji paused after backstepping, and with no malice in his words he spoke clearly and civilly. "Any pride for the Satonaka name you'll hurt any who dare to point there blade at any of our kin, especially our own father!" His words laced in a tear, the words of Ekatarina had lingered in his mind and lacerated his hopes and dreams thoroughly. Eclipsed in darkness, Seiji frowned as he thought of the very few times he spent with his father and even fewer with his other kin. With a sizeable backstep following, he surged forward in a linear direction until he was beside Ekatarina and his aunt. With starry beliefs, his hopes werre outflanked by the death of his father and hung to rest. Realizing his siblings wouldn't listen or retreat he couldn't afford to waste time with petty small talk. A cold expression plastered on his face, as if something died within him he observed Ekatarina's still tea. Like an immovable object, he stood erect and calm at his sisters side. "We may have our differences, but I just wish I knew him more" his usual tough, blood thirsty persona had faded. In its stead, the depths of Seiji's desires and dreams of battle that had just been shattered, stood at the helm and showed itself in his saddened tone and stern facial expression. Laughing at his brother's words, Tenma simply shook his head as he mumbled to himself. "No brother, you still don't understand. You place to much pride in what you simply see before you and your strength alone. There is always the bigger picture to watch as well, but I fear that your anger and pride will not allow you to get there anytime soon. Heh. If you aren't careful, I may have to actually get serious when I fight you next time in order to put you in your place." Swiftly turning angrily, Seiji balanced his weight on the ball of his feet as he positioned himself to face his brother. His eyes a glimmering teary substance from the former tears that rolled down his face, however now, his sadness and evaporated by the fiery rage that he felt boiling within him. His brothers ignorance had irritated him well, and the fact that always was at odds with his brother didn't help. Ordinarily, he would have rebuked Tenma's foolish banter but this time he was compelled to do nothing but solely fight, for that he held his tongue and prepared for battle! Aware that his opponent was intelligent, skilled and had a well amount of pride and confidence, Seiji had already taken the first step to achieving victory -- know your opponent. Not the slightest bit wary of Tenma's plethora of abilities, Seiji only smirked as he drew his blade, placing it readily back in its scabbard. "Remember My Final Stand" he spoke low in tone, his body drastically was altered; now towering at seven feet, Seiji with longated hair, dark red tinted cloak over his backside and menacing, narrow eyes he gazed at Tenma, with disposition and, from his eyes, almost pity. Taking on his true persona, Seiji cowed like a beast as he participated in the thrill. Moving toward his brother with immensenly increased speed from the dramatic boost of spiritual power he used to propel himself forward, Seiji beared his blade and gracefully thrusted it toward Tenma, accurately positioning the silver edge at Tenma's shoulder blade. "Fool." Tenma muttered as Seiji's blade seemingly pierced his body before vanishing in a blur. Appearing over his brother, the elder Satonaka spun around before landing a handstand on top of his younger sibiling. His hair blowing in the breeze, Tenma sighed. "Why would you waste our time attacking me? You wo--no. You CAN'T defeat me. Your skills are far too unpolished. Brute strength alone can't beat me, especially if your power comes from your own rage." Kicking off his brother, Tenma noticed that he was pushed back by an almost invisible force. "Oh? I see. It looks like this game just got a bit more interesting." Landing back on the ground away from Seiji, Tenma motioned for his brother to come toward him. No longer choosing to waste time speaking to his brother, Seiji blantantly refused to conversate with his sibling. Only sending his way a dark, dismissing glance that quickly shot passed him, he watched his brothers obvious taunt, unfortunately to no avail. Smirking, Tenma thrusted his blade forward sending several vibrational pulses through the air and toward his brother seemingly "cracking" the air and creating a sonic boom aimed toward Seiji as the ground began to erupt and shake as well because of the pulses entering the Earth. "His powerful, and I know the majority of his abilities" Seiji thought as he swung the left side of his body away from the attack, "He can reverse the flow of nature itself" as Seiji continued to ponder on how to defeat his opponent, he passed time by launching an attack, knowing that his swordsmanship far outclassed his brothers; beginning to thrust his blade, Seiji expertly shunpo'd in a side motion resulting in him appearing on Tenma's right side. However, before he swung, he swiftly moved once again. Changing sides, he continued his pace and in seconds appeared on his left. Continuing this process, a few times, he ceased it just as he hailed his sword above Tenma. And, after the bluffs thrusted his blade downward upon his brother aiming for his shoulder bone. Unlike Tenma, Seiji had no problem harming someone, even if that person was his own blood. And, like always his blade could be heard screaming with the urge to cut someone else, and feel the fresh dew of blood running along the silver edge of the tip and the crackling noise of bone, and muscle being lacerated apart. "Heh. Predictable" Twisting his hands, Tenma proceeded to cause Seiji to go reeling back to where he started in rotating manner causing whiplash to occur as well. Upon watching his brother return to the stable ground below, Tenma proceeded to tap his sword on the ground causing a portion of the Earth around Seiji's position to crumble and give way and resulting in Seiji losing stable footing. Shooting forward at high speeds, he jumped from point to point landing on the now large jagged rocks proturding from the ground before using one of the larger rocks to jump over Seiji. "Brother. Your form right now is hideous. I must say, you have given yourself a rather large target since you are facing me in battle. Although, it is quite enjoyable toying with you." Tenma smiled as he pointed his blade at Seiji. "Shall we continue, or will you cease this brute act and learn your place? Since educated words won't reach you. Let me put it simply for you. You are far too drunk of your own talents. You don't realize when you have been beaten. You have much skill but your face shows that you think simple power and technique can save father. You're wrong. Even the other Captains had a tough time dealing with father's killer. Do you honestly believe that you're a match for a man that can bypass the laws of physics? How would YOU go about killing a man who can make his own death nothing but fiction? Beating him up? Unlikely. Chances are little brother, you would just be sending yourself out to die. Its not often that we talk and maybe I'm wrong and you have grown stronger since father's death. But at the same time, do you belive that father's killer hasn't been doing the same?" Seiji remained silent. Tenma's attempt to make Seiji lose his footing failed as he began to float in the sky effortlessly, avoiding his attack. Listening to his brothers words, he refused to respond for the time being, still despising his condescending, and overconfident words and only recognizing the very worst of his brother. Although clearly, at the moment Tenma was worrying for Tenma, Seiji hadn't a care about Tenma. Shaking his head solemnly, he dismissed Tenma's words with blissful arrogance and lifted his blade in front of him. Making no mistakes, he placed both his hands firmly on his blades handle and with a tight grip, looked at his brother without expression. "I have no doubt in my mind that I will die if I face fathers killer. You have yet to understand what I have accomplished over our time apart, and neither has fathers killer. When I die facing that man, I will drag him straight to Hell with me. Using my skills I will find him, and I will kill him." Ending his speech, a sea of yellow power erupted, obscuring the powers of those around him Seiji let loose a defeaning amount of spiritual power without any type of pain from it. As quickly as it came, it immediately retracted back into Seiji's person and his body flew towards Tenma with speed surpassing that amazed himself. With eyes of immense disdain, he lost all caring notions for his fellow Satonaka, and knew that he no longer had any bonds that tied him together with his kin. Fortunately, the Captain-like spiritual pressure emanating from him preventing any of Tenma's skill to do any fatal damage, and apathetically, he trotted past his brother. As he walked he muttered, "I've been the youngest and essentially weakest of the family. I wanted to test my power against the true powerful warriors of our family, but as luck would have it, I've exceeded you and with fathers death only one person stands in my way. Aftter I surpass Van Satonaka, I will achieve my goal and I will kill Shori Keihatsu." "Surpass me? Ha! Dear brother. You will never surpass me nor will you ever be a better man than father. I will show you the fruits of your arrogance here and now!" Growing bored and tired of trying to convince his brother, Tenma resolved himself to teach his relative a rather swift lesson. Extending his hands outward, the elder Satonaka clansman raised his arms in a circular motion before a bright white light began eminating from his position in a wide field. "Ekatarina move away!" He shouted as the field began to enclose both Seiji and Tenma inside of it. As the field emerged, Seiji would find his energy being sapped away and his muscles weakening as his Reikon Kyuuban form began fading away and he reverted to his standard form. As he continued to be exposed to the field, Seiji would find himself even losing his capabilities as a fighter, being only a little higher of strength than a initiate in the Academy. "Now brother, if you wish to continue, you WILL die. I grow tired of dealing with you. Maybe I'll let you live if you agree to lose an appendage to my blade. heh." "Yes, this power of yours to lower anothers. Pathetic, can't fight me man-to-man. Coward, just like I said." He reiterated, becoming fed up with Tenma's smug attitude, he wished to entirely obliterate this foolish sense of confidence that he had. Embracing the sapping away of power, he calmly exited his Reikon Kyuuban state and smirked while doing so, "well, since you think you have the upper-hand. Strike me down" he demanded, roaring at his brother with nothing but hate carrying over in his tone. Placing his blade back in its scabbard he was slightly amused that he didn't have the chance to trample his brother with his overbearing Reikon Kyuuban powers, but so be it, victory would still come to Seiji. Seiji began to think, "He sapped away all that spiritual energy and put it inside this barrier I believe. If he didn't he would have to unleash it somehow, as the force of that much power would destroy alot around us. In that case, he must be sealing it somewhere, therefore, all I have to do is break it down and all that power will be unleashed at once, obliterating everything and everyone around us in a blinding flash, sending them to oblivion. Good riddens cowards." Category:EternalJunior